Smurfette (Glovey Story)
'Smurfette '''is one of the main characters of the ''Smurf Me Up story series. Background She was once the only female of the Smurf species in the Smurf Village. She was created by Gargamel to try and destroy the hearts of the Smurfs. She was later changed by Papa Smurf with his magic. Every Smurf was in love with her, but as time went on, many eventually got over the idea of being with her and saw Smurfette as a sister among the other Smurfs. At times throughout the series, she will be ridiculed for being a girl and is at times refused to assist due to her gender. The only one that really respects her is Glovey, since he would do anything to keep her happy. She is known by every Smurf, and by many others who would always force marriage on her. She is Glovey's love interest and together they have have a son. She loves to pick flowers for her garden and enjoys having company with many of the wild animals. She is very fond of her husband, but especially more to her sons. Although she is the rightful daughter of Gargamel, she has no affections for him at all. She has changed and matured a lot since the events of the Time Crystal incident. She felt something was missing in her life until she met Glovey and devoted to be his close friend to try to flirt her way into his heart, and succeeding too. She is very fond of her son Angelo slightly more than of Glovey since it's her only son and Glovey is just her husband, which is in her nature since she is now a mother. History It is revealed that Smurfette was actually once the nature goddess Flora, who was cursed by an evil wizard and transformed into blue clay for years. After Gargamel had thought of creating a Smurfette, she was altered to be made in his image and no longer possessed the memories of the goddess. After Papa Smurf had changed her to a true Smurf, she regained her appearance but remained a normal Smurf with no powers or memories of her past life. She was known for having a sister named Astrid, who mistook the Smurfs as her captures as she tried to fight them for her freedom. Astrid explains to Smurfette her origins and is obligated to return to cast judgement to the forest creatures. More to be added later... Appearance When Gargamel created her from the blue clay, she had short black hair, an old simple white dress, and a Smurf hat. In the beginning of her true Smurf life, she wore a white dress and her white hat, along with white high heels. Sometimes, she changes her outfit based on the situation or occasion. When she gets "Un-made," she has short black hair, a long tank-top shirt, and white shoes, as she appeared the first time. Later on as she gets older, she develops a young woman's body. She would wear a bra, and changes to a white gown with white slippers. Voice Actor(s) Smurfette's desired voice actor in the beginning is Alyson Stoner, who is known for being the voice of Isabella in the children's cartoon show, Phineas and Ferb ''and Sally from ''Mike's Super Short Show. Later on, her desired voice actor would be Amelia Gotham, who was the voice of the champion Mipha from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild game. Notes/Trivia *She was created by Gargamel, making her his daughter, yet she has no trust in him since he always tried to kidnap all the Smurfs all the time. *It should be noted that her eyes have been colored in blue, similarly to her live action appearance to make her appearance different from other works. *She is the only Smurfette to not have a birth name. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Married characters Category:Mothers Category:Magically created characters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Reformed Characters Category:Smurfette formula created characters